La Fée Noire et le Prince des Monstres
by MorcubusRules
Summary: Angel est agent secret. Elle doit enquêter sur un certain Morcubus, PDG de l'étrange entreprise MorcuCorp. Divers événements l'amèneront à se transformer en fée noire, et à être prise au piège dans les griffes de son ennemi. Mais des choses inattendues lui feront changer d'avis sur lui...
1. Le Baron Rouge

_NOTE : Je ne possède ni les jeux _MySims©,_ ni les personnages du jeu, mais Angel est mon OC. Je me suis inspirée des jeux _MySims Agents©_, _MySims Kingdom©_, ainsi que d'un conte de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, et d'un mythe grec traitant d'une déesse de la nature. _

Il était une fois, à Simville… Non, en fait, ne commençons pas cette histoire ainsi ce n'est pas un conte de fée, bien que l'intrigue pourrait vous rappeler un certain conte, avec une belle femme qui tombe sous les charmes d'un monstre. Cette histoire est même loin d'être un conte de fée. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Angel était agent secret, recrût de la Société Privée des Agents (SPA) cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait pu faire ses preuves : chaque enquête qu'elle avait menées était une réussite. Plus récemment, elle avait pu enquêter sur une entreprise très louche : MorcuCorp. Son PDG, Morcubus, avait déjà été mis en lien avec des activités peu éthiques : pollution d'une plage très fréquentée, corruption, vols, cambriolages… Apparemment, son entreprise était même liée à un trafic d'armes !

Mais il fallait des preuves. Il était temps de se lancer, à en rechercher plus ! Mais tout stagnait. Bien que les agents déployés fussent nombreux, ils ne parvenaient pas à le prendre la main dans le sac. Peut-être que cela était causé par leur prudence excessive. Bien qu'Angel n'ait jamais eu affaire à ce type, il fallait se rendre directement au siège de MorcuCorp, pour trouver des preuves ! Certes, se jeter dans la gueule du loup était même dangereux, mais c'était le seul moyen.

Elle décida de s'y rendre, un soir bien calme… L'entreprise paraissait inoccupée.

Bien sûr, les membres de la SPA n'étaient pas au courant de tout cela. C'était juste Angel, qui avait décidé de se battre, elle-même, sans une aide extérieure.

Elle se trouvait désormais juste devant le grand terrain où se trouvait le grand bâtiment… Il semblait y avoir des gardes ainsi que des chiens. Il fallait faire preuve de prudence. Elle s'avança, tout lentement, une loupe en main…

Oh, non, un phare était présent, il ne fallait pas que la lumière arrive sur elle ! Elle se cacha dans un coin du mur.  
Apparemment, les gardes avaient remarqué quelque chose… Ils avancèrent, rôdant tout autour du terrain. Elle ne pouvait se cacher éternellement, elle allait être trouvée ! Elle se glissa, dans l'ombre, vers l'autre côté de l'immeuble…

L'alarme retentit ! Cette fois, il fallait courir !

Tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle parvint à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en crochetant la serrure de la porte, et elle la referma à double tour. Les chiens aboyaient, les gardes rampaient de tous les côtés. Si elle était prise, elle allait être renvoyée de la SPA ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas cela. Elle devait vraiment faire de son mieux, et réussir son entreprise.

Étrangement, aucune alarme n'était présente à l'intérieur du bâtiment… Il n'y avait pas de protections ni de lasers. Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ?

Elle s'avança, et arriva dans une pièce, un bureau tout sombre. Elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle recherchait : un document prouvant l'affiliation de MorcuCorp avec ce trafic d'armes à feu. Elle attrapa ce document discrètement, et le rangea dans la poche de son trench-coat. Elle sortit du bureau, en cherchant un moyen de ressortir. Les chiens étaient devenus silencieux, elle ne voyait ni gardes ni lumière à l'extérieur. L'alarme s'était arrêtée. Tout était calme… Trop calme.

Elle ne voyait rien, tout était trop sombre. Mais tout à coup, le couloir s'éclaira. Quelqu'un était là, et l'avait vue ! C'était… Un homme, qui se trouvait juste devant elle !

Angel était littéralement paralysée : elle ne pouvait s'enfuir en courant, elle ne pouvait parler. C'était un échec, un échec total.

L'homme, d'une apparence très excentrique, prit la parole, avec un rictus très dérangeant : « Je savais que tu viendrais… »

« _Il me connait ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

\- « Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

De manière très théâtrale, il se présenta, en faisant la révérence :

\- « Je suis Morcubus. Patron de MorcuCorp. »

« _Oh non ! Surtout pas lui !_ » pensa-t-elle à nouveau. Elle ne voulait rencontrer personne, et surtout pas lui !

Il ajouta, d'un ton plus dramatique : « Oui, j'étais sûr que tu viendrais à moi. J'attendais ce jour depuis longtemps… Mais il faut que tu saches que rien ne peut m'arrêter. »

Tout à coup, elle s'évanouit. Elle était comme dans un sommeil profond, elle ne parvenait à se réveiller.

La seule chose dont elle avait souvenir, c'était ce regard froid et calculateur… L'avait-il assommée ? Ou même tuée ?

Ce sommeil prolongé lui parut éternel. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, elle fut sous le choc : elle poussa un léger cri et son cœur s'emballa : elle était prisonnière, dans un lieu s'apparentant à un château hanté…

_À suivre…_

_Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fanfiction._

_Écrivez vos impressions et opinions en commentaire. Ce chapitre avait un style « mystère » et « enquêtes », mais les prochains seront plutôt fantasy ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre !_


	2. Prise au piège

C'était encore la nuit le jour allait probablement se lever bientôt. Elle se trouvait dans une prison très sombre, derrière des barreaux de métal, dans ce qui semblait être un château. Elle examina tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et remarqua surtout que sa couleur de cheveux avait changé ! Ses cheveux n'étaient plus bruns avec des reflets dorés, mais verts et violets ! Et sa tenue n'était plus la même… Elle portait une robe noire. Et, de plus… Elle pouvait voler ! Avait-elle été droguée ? Quelle substance pouvait lui faire voir cet enfer ?

Elle s'évanouit presque à nouveau, sous le choc. Mais une présence n'allait pas tarder à arriver… Elle remarqua tout d'abord une ombre, et vit que c'était Morcubus.

Il prit la parole : « Tu t'es enfin réveillée… Aimes-tu ces nouveaux pouvoirs ? »

La voix tremblante, elle ajouta, téméraire : - « Que m'as-tu fait ?! »

Il répondit, en riant d'une manière malicieuse : - « Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu es devenue un être des ténèbres, Angel… »

Choquée et contrariée, elle répondit : - « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

\- « Je te connais depuis une éternité, Angel… »

Sans voix, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Content de cela, Morcubus ajouta :

\- « Tu es devenue une fée des ténèbres. Désormais, tu es mon esclave. Tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper de ce château aux enceintes impénétrables ! »

Il rit à sa manière habituelle.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous infligé cela ? »

Faisant semblant de réfléchir, il répondit :

\- « Tu as trouvé des preuves concernant les activités de MorcuCorp. Je ne peux t'autoriser à les confier à ton agence. De plus, cette tenue te va si bien… Et, de toute manière, étant donné que tu as raté ton enquête, si je te libérais, tu serais sans doute licenciée… »

Embarrassée, elle pensa au fait qu'elle n'avait plus la même tenue. Elle ajouta, révoltée :

\- « Mais au fait, tu m'as déshabillée ?! Sale perv… »

Il la coupa, très à l'aise : - « Ne t'inquiètes pas sur ce point. Ma magie t'a changée sans même que j'aie à te déshabiller… »

De la magie ? Ça n'existe pas, pensa-t-elle. Ayant remarqué son air étonné, il ajouta enfin : « Oui, tu verras, la magie existe bel et bien. Je suis le meilleur ensorceleur de cette Terre, mouhahaha ! »

Il s'en alla. Angel se laissa tomber au sol, désespérée. Bien que cet homme fût très louche, il avait raison sur un point : si elle s'enfuyait, elle serait licenciée de la SPA. Son enquête était un échec. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son sort, en étant une « fée », et la servante de ce Morcubus…

Mais il fallait tout de moins trouver une solution pour s'enfuir ! Elle avait en plus des pouvoirs, elle pouvait voler ! Peut-être pourrait-elle ouvrir cette cellule…

Elle découvrit en quoi consistaient ses pouvoirs : possibilité de faire apparaître de la végétation… Ce n'était pas très utile, à part si elle voulait être jardinière…

Elle tenta tout de même de transformer les barreaux en végétation, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle sentait qu'il était possible de le faire, mais ses pouvoirs étaient très limités… Peut-être était-ce ainsi car elle ne croyait pas vraiment en la magie, ni en elle-même…Une heure plus tard, Morcubus était de retour. Et surprise, il ouvrit sa cellule !

Plus que surprise, Angel demanda : - « Pourquoi me libérez-vous ? »

Il répondit : - « Vous me serez plus utile en dehors de ces cachots… »

Elle ajouta à voix basse, en aparté : - « Mais oui, c'est juste parce que je suis un objet qui doit être utilisé comme on se sert d'un crayon. »

Avec sa canne qu'il avait toujours avec lui, il lança un sort, prononçant des paroles d'une langue inconnue, ce qui fit apparaître une longue chaîne d'argent; elle était attachée au poignet de la jeune femme, et reliée à lui. C'était un moyen pour qu'elle le suive et exécute toutes ses tâches…

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une grande salle, s'apparentant à une salle du trône. Il s'assit sur son trône, et ordonna à Angel :

\- « Hmm… Donne-moi cette pomme. »

« _Sérieusement ? Je vais juste lui servir de boniche ?_ » pensa-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle prit une pomme dans une corbeille de fruit qui se trouvait sur un guéridon noir, à quelques pas du trône, et la lui tendit.

\- « Tu es très rapide, Angel… Bien plus efficace qu'en tant qu'agent… »

\- « Efficace pour toi, oui. » dit-elle de manière cynique, en pensant tout haut.

Une femme arriva dans cette salle : elle avait des sortes d'oreilles de lapin, ou d'ours… Avait-elle été transformée aussi ?

\- « Esma, tu es enfin là. Tu as mis beaucoup de temps ! » s'exclama-t-il, en colère.

\- « Oui, maître, eh bien j'ai trouvé des choses… Grâce à ces documents on va pouvoir acquérir un nouveau terrain en ville… »

\- « Très bien, montres-les-moi tout de suite. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit les documents, qui s'apparentaient à un contrat d'achat…

N'ayant initialement pas remarqué Angel, Esma prit un air surpris et demanda : - « Qui est cette fille ? Une nouvelle employée ? »

Morcubus, avec un rictus, répondit : - « C'est mon esclave. Elle ma sera très utile, pour… Euh… Faire des tâches ménagères dans mon château… »

\- « Oh mais c'est très intéressant. » ajouta-t-elle, avec le même rictus.

Énervée et blessée par cette humiliation, Angel prononça :

\- « Je ne suis pas une esclave ! Je suis agent secret, de la Société Privée des Agents ! »

Esma rit de manière sournoise, et dit ironiquement avant de s'en aller : - « Oui, oui, bien sûr… »

Une fois partie, Angel demanda, son égo blessé : - « Et combien de recrues possèdes-tu ? Et d'esclaves aussi ? »

Il répondit, riant ensuite de manière machiavélique : - « Tu es ma seule esclave, Angel. Tu as la chance de servir directement le Grand, l'Infâme Morcubus ! »

Elle s'assit au sol, en soupirant. Elle se demanda : « _Quand est-ce-que les agents vont me retrouver ?_ »

_En attendant, du côté des agents, au QG…_

\- « Cette fanfiction va faire un carton, héhéhé ! » s'exclama Jenny, qui se divertissait au lieu de travailler.

Tout à coup, l'agent Walker arriva. L'air froid et sévère, il s'avança devant son bureau.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… Elle leva la tête, tout doucement, embarrassée…

« Zut… Euh… Oui, je travaille… » balbutia-t-elle.

L'air encore plus sévère, il se racla la gorge, puis prit la parole :

\- « Angel a disparu. »

Choqués, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'agence s'écrièrent : « Quoi ?! »

Walker poursuivit : « Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir. J'ai bien peur qu'il lui soit arrivé des choses… Où peut-elle se trouver d'après vous ? »

Roxie, la scientifique, répondit de manière rationnelle :

\- « Peut-être qu'elle est malade… Je suis sûre qu'elle va nous contacter pour nous dire qu'elle avait attrapé une grosse grippe et qu'elle ne pouvait venir ! Ou du moins, dans les prochains jours… Si on n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'elle d'ici trois jours je pense qu'effectivement, il faudra faire une enquête…. »

Convaincu, Walker approuva son conseil. Tout le monde reprit le travail, sauf Jenny, qui se remit à écrire des fanfictions…

_Du côté du château de Morcubus…_

\- « Non mais c'est de mieux en mieux ! Maintenant je dois lui laver les pieds ! » se plaignit Angel, qui venait de connaître son seul moment de liberté, ses menottes ayant été désactivées. Elle nettoyait l'immense bibliothèque de Morcubus.

Tout à coup, elle trouva dans l'étagère un vieux grimoire… C'était très mystérieux. Elle l'ouvrit. Ce livre comportait des étranges inscriptions… Peut-être était-ce des runes… Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas voir ceci… De plus, elle entendit des pas. Elle ferma aussitôt le livre, et le rangea dans la bibliothèque. Elle descendit de son échelle (elle savait voler, mais ses pouvoirs étaient encore limités, elle ne pouvait rester en sur-place pendant plus de quelques secondes) : elle avait quasiment tout nettoyé ! Quel exploit !

Et justement, Morcubus était de retour. Qu'allait-il lui demander cette fois-ci ?

Sa requête fut cette fois bien différente : - « Viens déjeuner avec moi. »

Manger avec lui ? Cela lui paraissait absurde. C'était son ennemi, après tout. Mais elle était son esclave. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait-pu lui infliger si elle refusait d'obéir ? D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, cela allait être agréable et non pas des tâches. Angel inclina alors la tête, montrant son consentement. Mais, pensa-t-elle, ses vêtements étaient tout poussiéreux. Elle regarda sa robe.

« Hmm, oui, en effet, tu n'as pas l'accoutrement nécessaire à un bon repas avec Morcubus… » affirma-t-il.

Il agita sa canne, qui transforma sa robe toute simple en une somptueuse longue robe noire et violette. (Et non, il n'a pas chanté Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo XD)

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire part de son émerveillement :

\- « Ouah… Elle est magnifique. » dit-elle, en touchant le bord de sa robe.

\- - « Maintenant tu peux comprendre que la magie et les ténèbres sont tellement agréables… » déclara-t-il.

Elle le suivit. La salle à manger était magnifique (dans un style gothique, évidemment) : longue table avec napperons en soie, chandeliers en argent, services à thé en porcelaine, luxueuses horloges en bois taillé…

« Assied-toi à cette place, juste devant moi… »

Ironiquement, elle fit la révérence et dit : - « Quel privilège, manger devant mon maître Morcubus… »

Il sourit de manière sarcastique et s'assit devant elle, au bout de la table.

Elle demanda : « Esma et tes autres serviteurs ne mangent pas ? »

Il répondit : - « Ils ont leur propre salle à manger, de l'autre côté… Enfin, lorsque j'organise de grandes réunions, nous mangeons tous ensemble… Alors reconnais ce privilège, de pouvoir manger ici avec moi… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Non mais ! Comme si c'était la reine d'Angleterre !

Soudain, les plats, composés de poulet, toasts de caviar et foie gras, ainsi que du homard et du crabe, se mirent à voler ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis elle se rappela que Morcubus était un sorcier… Mais elle repensa au fait qu'il lui avait fait effectuer des tâches ménagères !

\- - « Tu peux faire léviter des objets ? Mais… Dans ce cas, ça ne servait à rien de me faire faire effectuer des tâches ! »

\- « Tu sais, c'est tellement plus amusant quand c'est toi qui effectues ces tâches plutôt que la magie… »

Exaspérée, elle soupira puis posa le coude sur la table. Non mais…

_À suivre…_

_Voici le chapitre 2 ! Cette fois-ci, vous l'aurez compris, je me suis clairement inspirée du conte La Belle et la Bête ! Mais pas seulement. Je me suis également inspirée du mythe de Perséphone, étant donné qu'Angel a été kidnappée et emmenée jusqu'au « royaume des ténèbres » de Morcubus, et qu'elle a des pouvoirs liés à la nature comme la déesse Perséphone ! Mais évidemment, je me suis inspirée de ce conte pour décrire la scène du repas et les objets « enchantés ». (chandelier, service à thé, horloge…) Il y avait aussi une référence à Cendrillon (de Disney), avec la scène où Morcubus transforme la simple robe d'Angel en une magnifique longue robe de princesse… Et j'en ai profité pour sortir la blague le comparant avec la fée marraine, lol. Ouii, je sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des blagues et de perdre mon sérieux, même quand mes fanfictions sont censées être plus sérieuses ! (Excusez-moi pour cela ;) )_

_Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Laissez vos impressions là-dessus en commentaire. :)_


	3. Sentiments Troublés

Angel venait de manger avec Morcubus, ayant le « privilège » de passer du temps avec lui… Malgré tout, cela l'étonnait qu'il l'eût autorisée à manger, surtout à ses côtés… Que manigançait-il ?

Il s'était passé quatre jours depuis qu'Angel était retenue prisonnière. Les agents commencèrent à s'alerter… Jenny était toujours concentrée sur ses fanfictions au lieu de son travail, tandis que Roxie était plus qu'occupée à effectuer des recherches scientifiques… Enfin, Buddy passait son temps à dessiner…

Walker entra à l'intérieur du QG, l'air grave. Il s'approcha de Jenny, qui, cette fois-ci, le remarqua, et celui-ci prit la parole :

« C'est très inquiétant. Angel ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles depuis quatre jours. Je lui ai adressé un message à maintes reprises… Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages. Elle est en danger je pense… »

Tout le monde réagit de manière soudaine : en effet, Angel n'avait pas donné de signes de vies depuis plusieurs jours… Cela commençait à devenir très inquiétant.

\- « Nous allons travailler là-dessus, Monsieur Walker. Nous ne pouvons ignorer Angel plus longtemps. » affirma Roxie, qui s'était interrompue de travailler.

\- « Très bien, cette fois-ci je me mets au boulot… » soupira Jenny.

\- « Je compte sur vous pour la retrouver. » dit enfin l'agent Walker.  
En effet, il avait bien des raisons de s'inquiéter du sort d'Angel… Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était dans les griffes de Morcubus lui-même…

_Du côté de Morcubus…_

\- « As-tu bien dormi dans ce palais effroyable ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement à Angel, qui venait de se réveiller dans la chambre qu'il lui avait confiée.

\- « Avec vous qui me surveillez nuit et jour, ça pourrait aller mieux… »

\- « Je suis heureux d'entendre cela. Vous avez du travail à faire aujourd'hui. Ranger divers documents à leur place, préparer mon déjeuner, oh, et oui, m'aider à m'habiller… »

\- « QUOI ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

\- « Je veux dire, à choisir mes vêtements… Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi pervers que toi, Angel… »

En entendant cela, le visage d'Angel devint rouge de colère.

\- « Bon, très bien… J'y vais… » soupira-t-elle.

\- « Oh, et appelez-moi ʺmon maîtreʺ… » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- « Tel est votre souhait, Ô Grand Maître Vénéré… » répondit-elle ironiquement.

\- « C'est mieux ainsi. » dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Elle soupira à nouveau : encore une journée pénible ! Elle espérait tellement que les agents de la SPA allaient la délivrer de son sort…

Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se mettre au travail. Tous les jours étaient semblables…

_Le lendemain…_

Esma, Brandi et Yuki, les principales employées de MorcuCorp, se trouvaient dans leur espace réservé. Bien qu'elles travaillassent tous les jours au sein de l'entreprise, elles avaient ce jour-là un jour de congé…

\- « Qui est donc cette Angel, hein Brandi ? » demanda Esma de manière hautaine.

\- « Je ne sais pas qui est cette gamine, je ne comprends pas que Morcubus l'ait autorisée à manger avec lui l'autre jour, alors même qu'on a ce droit seulement quelques jours par an… » répondit Brandi, verte de jalousie.

\- « En tous cas, ça fera une nouvelle personne à MORDRE ! » ajouta Yuki, d'humeur joueuse.

\- « J'espère bien qu'elle se fera humilier, cette petite peste… Si Morcubus ne le fait pas, je m'en chargerai… Mouhahaha ! » ajouta Esma.

Pendant ce temps, Morcubus, lui, réfléchissait à un nouveau plan diabolique pour semer la panique dans la ville. Il se trouvait dans la salle du trône, assis confortablement.

Angel finit d'effectuer sa première tâche. Elle s'apprêtait à rendre la nouvelle à son maître, quand Esma, tapie dans l'ombre, arriva, et posa une peau de banane au sol, juste pour l'humilier si elle tombait… Peu prudente, Angel s'avança. Alors qu'il était concentré, Morcubus réagit et informa Angel du piège :

\- « N'avance pas d'un pas de plus ! »

Se demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit cela, Angel répondit :

\- « Pourquoi ? Je ne dois maintenant plus approcher sa Majesté ? »

\- « Non. Regardes devant toi, au sol… » répondit-il, exaspéré.

Elle remarqua la peau de banane par terre. Elle la ramassa et la jeta dans une corbeille…

Esma, qui espionnait derrière un rideau, poussa un cri de rage, et s'en alla plus loin…

\- « Je me demande qui a bien pu laisser une peau de banane au sol… Hm… Si je ne me trompe pas, Yuki aime beaucoup ces fruits… » réfléchit Morcubus.

\- « Je tâcherai de faire plus attention. Merci de m'avoir prévenue… » dit Angel, avec un léger sourire.

\- « Je crois que vous avez assez travaillé. Allez prendre votre toilette… Dans la salle de ce côté. » dit-il, en lui indiquant la localisation de la salle de bain.

\- « Merci beaucoup, maître… » répondit Angel.

Elle suivit cette direction, et alla prendre un bain dans le grand bain à remous…

Elle pensait à Morcubus. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange il l'avait autorisée à manger avec lui, et maintenant, il semblait se préoccuper de son sort… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, alors qu'il était quelqu'un de cruel et impitoyable…

Ou bien avait-il du cœur, une part de bonté ? Elle en doutait, mais elle commençait presque à le croire…

Les recherches des agents avançaient. Ils commencèrent à trouver la piste de l'enlèvement, et trouvèrent des informations liées à MorcuCorp… Une intrusion dans le siège de l'entreprise, une disparition inquiétante… L'un des agents put trouver un carnet en cherchant dans le casier d'Angel, présumé comme son journal intime… Il y était écrit qu'elle était déterminée à s'y rendre, pour trouver des preuves elle-même, alors que les recherches des agents stagnaient. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à trouver où elle se trouvait…

Mais Angel, elle… Commençait presque à s'attacher à son maître.

_A suivre…_

_Voici la fin du chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Écrivez ce que vous en pensez en comm'. ;)_


	4. Désillusions

Encore quelques jours s'étaient passés les recherches avançaient, les agents étaient parvenus à localiser le siège de MorcuCorp. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant qu'ils s'y rendent pour enquêter : leur méthode était bien moins risquée et imprudente que celle qu'Angel avait effectuée, car ils allaient s'y infiltrer le jour, en se faisant passer pour des inspecteurs d'entreprise… Mais pour l'instant, ils ne savaient pas encore qu'Angel était retenue prisonnière dans la demeure de Morcubus. Et cela allait prendre du temps de localiser ce château, se trouvant dans une autre dimension…

Du côté d'Angel, ses relations demeuraient difficiles avec les trois sous-directrices, Esma, Brandi et Yuki, qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'humilier devant leur chef. C'était très dégradant pour cette fée noire…

Justement, Angel se trouvait seule, elle nettoyait la table et faisait la vaisselle. Comme personne ne l'entendrait, elle se parla à elle-même :

« J'en ai vraiment assez de ces trois filles, qui ne pensent qu'à se moquer de moi. Si elles veulent que je m'en aille, je le fais sans problème… Mais Morcubus, lui, ne l'accepterait pas… Parce que je suis une esclave, une servante… Juste un objet, un moyen… J'aimerais au moins être acceptée à ma juste valeur… »

Elle s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait effectué tout son travail, et qu'elle ne portait plus ses menottes, elle s'assoupit sur son lit. Elle sentit une migraine, elle se sentait faible peut-être était-elle malade ? Ou peut-être que son mal était causé par son cœur ?

Épuisée, elle s'endormit, alors même que c'était encore le jour…

_Du côté des agents…_

\- « Ça y est, j'ai localisé le siège de MorcuCorp. » affirma Jenny, qui s'était interrompue d'écrire ses fanfictions.

\- « Ne perdons pas de temps allons-y. » ajouta Walker.

Les agents sélectionnés pour cette opération étaient les mieux qualifiés : Rosalyn P. Marshall, Makoto, et Alexa Lexington, entre autres. Ils tentèrent de prendre une certaine distance avec leur attitude habituelle dans le but de brouiller les pistes.

C'était la fin d'après-midi. Elles se trouvaient à quelques pas du siège de l'entreprise. Une fois à destination, ils prirent contact avec le personnel :

\- « Bien le bonjour, Mesdames. » salua l'un des employés.

\- « Bonjour, nous sommes des inspecteurs d'entreprise. Nous allons faire des contrôles pour vérifier que tout se déroule dans les règles. » déclara Rosalyn.

En ayant entendu le mot « contrôles », l'employé en question devint tout rouge et bégaya… Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les laisser faire leur travail.

Celui-ci se rendit dans la salle des bureaux, et chuchota à l'oreille d'un autre employé… Sûrement avait-il compris que cela était un piège…

Avec leur loupe, les trois agents inspectèrent les lieux. Elles remarquèrent des traces de pas : la pointure des pieds et la forme des empreintes mettaient en évidence qu'une femme portant des bottes s'était rendue dans les lieux… Et le dernier jour qu'Angel eût été présente, elle portait justement des bottes…

Mais les agents furent pris en fragrant délit, en train d'examiner les traces de pas ! L'employé qu'elles avaient salué était resté là, les espionnant. Il sortit de l'ombre, et s'exclama : - « Que faites-vous donc, Mesdames ? Êtes-vous sûre qu'examiner nos bureaux de fond en comble soit votre travail ? »

Un autre employé arriva, et prononça : - « Vous êtes dans l'illégalité. À moins que vous ne soyez pas ce que vous prétendez être… »

Les trois femmes commençaient à paniquer. Mais Alexa trouva le moyen d'inventer des prétextes :

\- « Oui, eh bien nous sommes issues d'une organisation privée. Celle-ci nous oblige à examiner de près les entreprises que nous inspectons, car une fois nous avions mis en évidence la présence de poisons dans les bureaux… »

L'employé répondit, agacé : - « Hé bien vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, cette entreprise est exempte de toute activité frauduleuse ou illégale… »

Makoto pensa : « _ALERTE. MENSONGE ! ALERTE. MENSONGE_ _!_ »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les traces de pas d'Angel menèrent les agents jusqu'à un couloir. D'autres traces de pas se trouvaient juste devant. Les pas d'Angel s'arrêtaient net, juste devant les autres cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait été enlevée.

Makoto, qui avait la capacité d'analyser les traces ADN, analysa les autres pas. Les résultats étaient très étranges : génotype inconnu. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait ?

Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était de poser des questions aux employés. Alexa s'en chargea.

Elle s'approcha de l'un des employés, et leur demanda : - « Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui est resté ici pendant la nuit, ces temps-ci ? »

L'employé réfléchit, et donna ensuite une réponse franche :

\- « Notre patron, Morcubus, est resté ici ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait dit qu'il voulait surveiller les environs. »

\- « Merci pour votre réponse, Monsieur. »

Elle écrivit les informations importantes dans son carnet. Elle rejoignit ses collègues et leur dit : - « On peut s'en aller. On sait qui se trouvait là quand Angel a disparu. »

Makoto demanda : - « QUI. ÉTAIT. LÀ ? »

Alexa répondit, accablée : - « Morcubus. »

Rosalyn laissa s'échapper un regard de terreur : Angel était dans les griffes du loup…

Elles s'en allèrent de l'entreprise et se précipitèrent au QG pour donner la nouvelle à Walker. Désormais, il s'agissait de faire des recherches concernant le lieu de résidence de Morcubus…

_Au château de Morcubus…_

Esma, Brandi et Yuki s'étaient à nouveau réunies dans leur salle. Elles réfléchissaient à un nouveau plan pour faire la misère à Angel… Ce qu'elles souhaitaient le plus, c'était la faire craquer pour qu'elle s'en aille… Car Morcubus semblait lui témoigner de plus en plus d'attention elles ne pouvaient pas laisser cela ainsi. Seules elles pouvaient recevoir tant d'attention de sa part. Leur jalousie demeurait si forte qu'elles passaient désormais tout leur temps libre à imaginer des plans pour humilier la pauvre jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, elles avaient une idée de génie : dire à Angel que Morcubus désirait la voir, et qu'elle lui offre une poupée de lapin mignon… Alors qu'il haïssait tout ce qui était mignon. Si Angel lui offrait cet objet, il se sentirait sans aucun doute insulté. Elles rendirent visite à Angel, qui dormait dans sa chambre.

Esma s'approcha de son lit, et murmura à son oreille :

\- « L'esclave ne doit pas dormir… Sinon, qui sait ce que son chef pourrait lui infliger ? »

Angel se réveilla en sursaut.

Brandi ajouta : - « Morcubus souhaite te voir. »

Angel demanda, surprise : - « Quoi, maintenant ? »

Yuki répondit : - « Oui, oui, maintenant ! »

Esma, malicieuse, ajouta : - « Et je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu lui offres un cadeau, pour tous les privilèges dont tu as eu droit. »

\- « Oui, tu as raison ! » répondit Angel avec enthousiasme.

Esma lui tendit le cadeau emballé : - « Prends ceci. Je le connais maintenant depuis des années, et je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire… »

Brandi ajouta, avec malice : - « Esma a toujours raison ! C'est vraiment ce dont il a toujours rêvé... »

Convaincue, Angel prit le cadeau et les remercia naïvement. Les trois filles de MorcuCorp s'en allèrent, ricanant comme des sorcières. Angel regarda le cadeau, avec un bel emballage noir et doré… Elle pensa :

« _C'est vrai que malgré tout, grâce à lui je peux vivre confortablement dans un château, et bien que j'aie à travailler, j'ai une vie très agréable… Aucun voleur à traquer, aucune enquête à réaliser, aucune prise de tête… J'ai accès à des produits de luxe, comme des parfums de marque et des mets raffinés… Il mérite que je lui donne ceci ! Et si Esma a dit vrai, ça va forcément lui plaire !_ »

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit dans la salle du trône, où se trouvait Morcubus…

\- « Maître ! »

\- « Qui-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

Les joues rouges, Angel répondit timidement : - « J'ai… J'ai un cadeau pour vous… »

Intrigué, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, sa présence lui infligeait des palpitations. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, non seulement car ce serait lui témoigner de l'irrespect, mais aussi parce que son regard… Son regard perçant, froid, mais profond… La faisait trembler et frémir.

Elle lui tendit le cadeau, et elle dit, la voix basse : - « Euh… Il paraît que c'est ce que vous rêviez d'avoir… »

\- « Merci beaucoup. » ajouta-t-il.

Venait-il de la remercier ? Angel sourit et rougit, heureuse de découvrir une part de bonté en lui.

Mais la joie laissa place à la déception ; il ouvrit le cadeau, et vit ce dont il s'agissait : une peluche de lapin rose. Son regard, initialement doux, se transforma en un regard de haine et de colère.

« Est-ce une blague ? Ou une caméra cachée ? » dit-il, fou de rage.

Gênée, Angel tenta de donner des explications : - « C'est… C'est quelque chose qu'apparemment vous désiriez… Et c'est… »

\- « Pas un mot de plus ! Tu as osé te moquer de ton Grand Maître ! Tu ne mérites qu'une chose : que tu ailles au cachot pour le restant de tes jours ! » cria-t-il, en agitant sa canne.

Les trois filles de MorcuCorp se cachaient, ricanant de toutes leurs forces.

Morcubus avait généré un sort, amenant Angel dans la cellule où elle se trouvait initialement. Une fois de nouveau enchaînée, elle comprit qu'Esma et ses acolytes l'avaient piégée, pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer : mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Après tout, c'était plutôt logique qu'elle se fasse malmener par Morcubus ; c'était un monstre, une bête. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle se sentait malheureuse à l'idée de le côtoyer. Mais pourquoi une part d'elle semblait s'être attachée à le voir ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ressentir ces étranges sentiments ?

Elle s'accroupit, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle repensa à son ancienne vie, sa vie d'agent secret ; sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues… Tout cela commençait à lui manquer. Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient la délivrer, la sauver de ce calvaire…

_À suivre…_

_Ça ne va plus très bien pour Angel ! Heureusement (ou pas), cela pourrait changer dans le prochain chapitre. Écrivez vos impressions en commentaire. :)_


	5. Passions et Sentiments

Rien n'allait pour Angel : elle avait subi la pire humiliation de toute sa vie. C'était encore la faute d'Esma, Brandi et Yuki, qui l'avaient piégée… Morcubus, fou de rage, l'avait emprisonnée à nouveau. Mais les agents, dirigés par Walker, n'allaient pas tarder à la délivrer de sa cellule…

En effet, ils avaient enfin pu localiser le château de Morcubus, qui se trouvait caché, dans une dimension parallèle du nom de Frayeurville…

Ils trouvèrent un passage secret, une porte menant aux catacombes du château c'était le seul moyen pour sauver Angel, bien que le chemin fût risqué…

« Soyez prudents. » conseilla l'agent Walker.

Ils crochetèrent la porte qui était fermée, et ils parvinrent à entrer dans ce tunnel tumultueux… La porte se ferma derrière eux, comme s'ils étaient déjà attendu ici…

Du côté d'Angel, cette dernière se sentait toujours aussi mal. Son sort subi était une injustice. Elle s'était faite avoir par ces trois filles diaboliques, pires même que Morcubus…

Elle pensait : « _Pourquoi rien ne va ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je me fais toujours humilier, dénigrer et insulter ? Pourquoi ?_ »

Morcubus était encore assis, sur son trône. Il semblait lui aussi contrarié. Était-il déçu de l'attitude d'Angel ? Commençait-il à avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

Les agents avaient pu grandement avancer dans le tunnel… Heureusement qu'ils avaient avec eux des lampes torche, car le tunnel était noir, humide et insalubre…

\- « AH, UN RAT ! » cria Buddy, qui les avait accompagnés.

\- « Je pense que tu verras des choses bien pires que des rats, Buddy… » soupira Walker.

\- « J'espère qu'on verra le bout de ce tunnel bientôt… » ajouta Nova, un autre agent.

Esma se rendit dans la salle du trône. Elle parlait à Morcubus :

\- « Sire, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air contrarié ? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. Va dans ta chambre et ne va plus me voir. » répondit-il, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- « Vraiment ? Si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, je m'en vais… »

Tout à coup, une révélation s'offrit à lui : et si c'était la faute à Esma, et non pas Angel ? Le fait qu'elle se disputait souvent avec elle, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle, de la rabaisser… Elle ne semblait pas accepter sa présence, folle de jalousie. Il serait tout à fait probable qu'elle ait orchestré tout cela… Mais Angel… Elle était emprisonnée. Il se leva, et décida de s'y rendre pour la libérer.

Mais c'était trop tard.

En effet, les agents venaient d'arriver… Ils parvinrent à libérer Angel en crochetant la serrure.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, Angel courut de joie vers eux.

\- « Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Je savais que vous viendriez ! » s'écria-t-elle.

\- « Cette fois, Morcubus va en baver. » dit Walker.

\- « Sortons d'ici. » affirma l'un des agents.

\- « Mais comment ? On ne peut pas partir… » demanda Angel.

\- « Tu ne connais pas tous les passages de ce château, ma belle. » répondit Nova, avec un clin d'œil.

\- « PASSER. PAR. LE TUNNEL. » prononça Makoto.

Ils s'en allèrent…

Une fois que Morcubus était arrivé dans les lieux, il put constater que la cellule d'Angel était vide… Elle s'était échappée.

D'une manière totalement inattendue, il sentit un étrange poids douloureux au cœur… Lui, Morcubus, tomber amoureux ? D'une simple mortelle, en plus ? Non, ça lui semblait impossible…

Angel et les agents étaient de retour au QG. Finalement, Esma et sa bande avaient eu ce qu'elles voulaient...

\- « Ouah, qu'est-ce-qu'il fait clair, ici ! » s'exclama Angel, peu habituée à la lumière.

\- « Ça, c'est parce que tu étais dans une dimension parallèle où c'est pratiquement tout le temps la nuit… » ajouta Roxie, contente de la revoir.

\- « Ça me fait tout drôle. » dit-elle.

\- « En tous cas, nous sommes heureux que tu sois saine et sauve. Qui sait ce que ce fou aurait pu te causer… » ajouta Walker.

Angel baissa la tête. Elle réfléchit, puis dit :

\- « Euh… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rendre visite à mes parents, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude… »

\- « Bien sûr, vas-y ! » répondit Jenny avec un grand sourire.

Angel ajouta, amusée : - « Je leur dirai que j'étais en séjour en Simleterre ! »

Elle s'en alla, pour voir sa famille.

Walker dit aux agents : - « Surveillez-la. Elle a tout de même été chez Morcubus pendant plusieurs semaines… Qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui dire… Il est possible qu'elle soit sous son influence. »

Roxie répondit, un peu gênée : - « Mais, Monsieur, on la connait tous depuis longtemps. Elle est innocente… »

Il ajouta : - « Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, j'ai attaché une puce à son bras, reliée à une caméra. Elle est ici, regardez. »

Il pointa de l'index la caméra en question, puis poursuivit :

« Bien que cette mesure puisse vous paraître extrême, on n'a pas le choix. Elle est la clé pour arrêter ce psychopathe. »

\- « Il a raison ! » affirmèrent plusieurs agents.

_Au château de Morcubus…_

\- « JE LE SAVAIS ! TOUT EST VOTRE FAUTE ! » cria Morcubus, fou de rage.

Brandi, Esma et Yuki se trouvaient devant lui, dans la salle du trône.

\- « Euh… Eh bien, maître… » balbutia Esma.

\- « Cette pimbêche devait partir ! On en avait marre ! Et puis, j'avais tellement envie de mordre son petit nez… » ajouta Yuki.

\- « Nous sommes vraiment navrée, maître… » dit Brandi.

Il réfléchit, puis se leva de son trône.

\- « Vous êtes privée de revenus pendant 3 mois ! Et vous travaillerez encore plus ! » cria-t-il, encore plus énervé.

\- « Mais, maître… » bégaya Esma.

\- « PAS DE MAIS ! Allez dans votre chambre, et ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ! » leur ordonna-t-il.

Dépitées, elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

\- « Franchement, il me déçoit… » grogna Esma.

Une fois toutes sorties, il s'avança de sa boule de cristal, et balança par terre tout le contenu de sa corbeille à fruits. Il activa le cristal, et murmura : - « Angel… Je te retrouverai. Sache-le bien. »

Angel s'était endormie. Il était tard, et elle avait bien besoin d'une sieste après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu revoir ses proches. Tant de gens lui manquaient… C'était très agréable de se sentir enfin chez soi. Mais… Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Était-ce ses nouveaux pouvoirs, que personne n'avait encore remarqués ? Non, c'était autre chose…

Elle semblait avoir définitivement acquis une part de ténèbres en elle plus rien n'allait être pareil. Elle avait changé pour de bon…

Elle s'endormit. Elle crut entendre une voix, une voix familière… Une voix sombre, grave et froide… Celle de Morcubus.  
Elle put visualiser son regard, ses yeux perçants, son visage anguleux… Ses traits durs et froids, comme de la glace. Il semblait que… Qu'il lui manquait. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir une place dans son cœur, alors même qu'il était maléfique ?  
En plus, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé… En y repensant, elle sentit une douleur au cœur… Une souffrance insupportable, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer…

La nuit fut longue. Mais la routine monotone et ennuyeuse s'était établie à nouveau. Finalement, elle se dit qu'effectuer des tâches ménagères dans un château était plus agréable que travailler, manger et dormir…

La routine était aussi de retour au sein de MorcuCorp toujours des trafics, activités frauduleuses, trafics, blanchiment d'argent, trafics…

Trois mois se passèrent ainsi.

Mais un jour, Angel découvrit la nouvelle…

C'était l'hiver. Ce jour-là était froid et pluvieux une journée plutôt banale et ennuyeuse.

Angel s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche. Elle se regarda devant la glace. Mais elle remarqua une chose étrange… Il semblait qu'un objet transparent avait été implanté dans son bras gauche. Elle brandit sa loupe, et comprit : depuis tout ce temps, elle était espionnée ! Elle parvint à extraire cette puce, et l'examiner de plus près : elle était signée en lettres minuscules « S.P.A. ». Elle comprit que les agents l'espionnaient, pour une raison obscure… Déçue et profondément blessée, elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour se rendre au QG au plus vite…

\- « Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? » déclara-t-elle devant Walker, en leur montrant l'objet.

\- « Angel… Nous n'avions pas le choix… Tu aurais pu être… » balbutia-t-il.

\- « Être quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, folle de rage.

\- « Une sbire de MorcuCorp. » acheva-t-il.

Non mais ! Ils se méfiaient d'elle, ils n'avaient plus confiance en elle ! Elle était tellement en colère et attristée qu'elle fondit en larmes.

\- « Quoi, vous pleurez ? C'est très immature, Mademoiselle… » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Dans tous ses états, elle dit enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis tant de temps…

\- « J'en ai assez ! Je suis revenue avec vous, en pensant que tout irait pour le mieux, mais en réalité, rien n'a jamais été aussi terrible ! Moi qui croyais avoir rencontré une nouvelle famille, honnête et chaleureuse… En fait vous m'espionniez durant tout ce temps, vous ne me faisiez pas confiance ! Je ne le pardonnerai jamais ! Vous entendez ? JAMAIS ! » cria-t-elle avec toute son énergie.

\- « Elle est folle… » dit l'un des agents de manière méprisante.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle cria enfin ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des mois. Elle put s'accepter, se libérer des autres…

\- « Vous savez quoi ? En fait, vous aviez raison. Bien que je n'aie jamais entretenu un quelconque lien avec MorcuCorp, je crois que les employés de cette entreprise sont aussi peu honnêtes que vous. Vous êtes même pires, prêts à ne plus faire confiance à un de vos agents les plus consciencieux et sérieux ! »

\- « Ne dis pas ça… » grogna Walker.

\- « Vous aviez raison, depuis que j'ai rencontré Morcubus, j'ai toujours senti en moi quelque chose de spécial… Je crois qu'il est la clé de mon bonheur. Bien qu'il paraisse comme une bête à vous yeux, il n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il m'a montré une part de bonté. Il m'a autorisée à passer du temps agréable avec lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec une amie ! Il m'a offert des privilèges et une vie de princesse, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à personne auparavant. C'est finalement avec lui que j'ai pu me découvrir, en savoir plus sur moi… Savoir qui j'étais vraiment. »

Walker l'interrompit : - « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu es folle ! »

Un autre agent ajouta : - « M. Walker avait raison ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sorcière ! »

Elle déclara, en réponse au dernier propos : - « Non, je suis une fée ! »

Les agents poussèrent un rire d'hystérie. Ils la prenaient vraiment pour une folle…

Walker demanda, exaspéré : - « Quelle drogue ce Morcubus t'a-t-il injectée ? »

Angel ajouta : - « Oui, j'ai des pouvoirs. Je vous l'ai caché durant tout ce temps. Je peux faire apparaître de la végétation ! » dit-elle, en effectuant un sort qui fit pousser à toute vitesse une plante verte dans un pot de fleur vide.

« Je peux voler ! »

Elle se mit à voler, alors même qu'elle n'avait ni ailes ni gadgets lui permettant de léviter…

Elle ajouta : « Et enfin… Je peux enfin être libre et m'en aller ! J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir. Adieu. »

Elle ouvrit un portail magique et y entra, disparaissant ensuite…

Les agents demeuraient tous sous le choc ; ils n'étaient pas sûrs s'ils étaient conscients ou non. Certains s'évanouirent.

Jenny, Roxie et les autres étaient bien déçus. Roxie dit :

\- « Et dire qu'on avait pris tant de risques pour aller la sauver… Et maintenant, elle s'en va à nouveau… »

Walker répondit, déterminé : - « Mais tout n'est pas fini. Je suis sûr à 99% qu'elle est retournée chez Morcubus… Maintenant que nous avons le secret pour y pénétrer, on va pouvoir traquer ce monstre… »

Le portail se referma elle était de retour, juste devant le château de Morcubus. Elle frappa à la porte. Carl, un zombie, ouvrit la porte, et lui demanda qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là :

\- « Q-qui êtes-vous ?... »

\- « Je suis Angel. Une proche de Morcubus… » répondit-elle, pensive.

\- « T-très bien, en-entrez… »

Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône. Mais Morcubus n'était pas là… Où pouvait-il se trouver?

Goth Boy, un garçon au look gothique, se trouvait dans le château. Angel s'approcha vers lui et lui demanda :

\- « Savez-vous où est allé Morcubus ? »

Il répondit, avec nonchalance : - « Oui… Il est à la tour… Il paraissait désespéré ce matin… Comme moi… Vous voulez lire mes poèmes ? »

\- « Non merci, je suis pressée… Merci… » répondit-elle, en se précipitant vers la tour.

\- « Comme d'habitude… Personne ne veut lire mes poèmes… » dit-il, en baissant la tête.

La tour était le point le plus haut du château, cela allait prendre un peu de temps d'arriver tout en haut mais Angel était déterminée. Elle voulait tant dire à Morcubus que ce n'était pas elle qui voulait lui donner ce cadeau stupide, mais les filles Morc… Elle voulait lui dire qu'il lui manquait tellement, qu'elle mourrait de désir de le revoir…

Chaque marche de cet escalier en colimaçon était difficile : il devait y en avoir environ 150. Une fois qu'elle se sentait trop épuisée, elle utilisa la magie pour voler, bien qu'elle ne pût la maîtriser trop longtemps. Elle employa tous les moyens nécessaires pour le revoir, au plus vite…

Enfin !

Elle était tout en haut. Morcubus était là, de dos, regardant les environs… Il ne bougeait pas, était immobile comme une statue…

Elle s'avança. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle s'approcha de lui.

Il tourna la tête, et laissa voir une impression de surprise et de choc : - « Angel… Comment est-ce-possible ? »

Elle répondit, les larmes aux yeux : - « Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'était pas moi qui voulais te donner cette poupée inutile… C'était… »

\- « Oui, c'était Esma et ses acolytes. » poursuivit-il.

\- « Comment le sais-tu ? »

\- « Cela n'a pas d'importance… Mais, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle répondit, le souffle court : - « C'est… C'est la S.P.A…. C'est Walker et sa bande, qui m'ont sortie de là… Mais… Sans que je ne le sache, ils m'ont espionnée pendant tout ce temps… J'en ai eu assez, et c'est ainsi que je suis retournée ici… »

Elle baissa les yeux, puis le regarda enfin. Il semblait s'approcher d'elle… Chaque pas qu'il effectuait lui donnait encore plus de frissons et de palpitations… Il s'approcha encore plus, et la fixa du regard. Son regard était différent… Cette fois, il semblait témoigner d'affection.

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas de plus, et déclara :

\- « Je suis si heureux que tu sois de retour… Et j'ai pris quelques résolutions… Je renonce à mon désir de pouvoir. Je contrôle déjà quasiment toute la ville, et tout Frayeurville… Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Non, ce que je veux… C'est… »

Mais soudain, toute une armée de Sims apparut ! C'était Walker. Il allait tenter de mettre un terme à cela. Fou de rage, il désirait désormais se débarrasser définitivement de Morcubus.

\- « Tuons la bête ! Tuons le Prince des Monstres ! » criait cette foule.

\- « Ils sont là, les agents… » murmura Morcubus.

\- « Mais pourquoi… » balbutia-t-elle, avec terreur.

Elle pensa : « _Tout est de ma faute… Je suis retournée ici, de manière égoïste… Walker a pu me localiser, parce que je suis partie… Je ne veux pas perdre un être cher, alors je crois que le seul moyen est de me rendre…_ »

Tout à coup, elle courut vers les escaliers de la tour pour redescendre.

\- « Angel ! Que fais-tu ?! » dit Morcubus.

« _Désolée Morcubus… Je fais ça pour te sauver…_ »

Elle sortit du château, et avança dans la direction des agents. Elle déclara :

« Je me rends ! Si vous voulez me chercher, je vous accompagne ! Je reviens au QG, je me plie aux ordres de Monsieur Walker ! »

Ce dernier rit de manière arrogante, et répondit :

\- « Ce n'est pas toi qu'on veut, petite fille naïve ! C'est Morcubus, et cette fois on va le vaincre… »

La voix tremblante, elle répondit :

\- « Mais il a changé ! »

Elle poursuivit, avec courage : - « Vous ne l'aurez pas, ou je me battrai ! »

Elle se concentra, et parvint à créer une immense barrière magique faite de ronces.

Mais les agents étaient bien équipés… Ils mirent en route leur conducteur d'énergie, qui détruisit la barrière.

Walker rit encore, de manière méprisante.

\- « Cette petite barrière de plantes ne va pas nous arrêter, hahaha… »

Il se racla la gorge, puis ajouta, de manière froide et cruelle :

« Mais je vois que tu es définitivement du côté du mal… Alors, puisque tu nous gênes, nous n'avons pas le choix de… »

« TE TUER ! » cria-t-il, en enclenchant un étrange gadget s'apparentant à un conducteur d'énergie géant. En fait, c'était une arme de destruction massive fabriquée par le Dr. F.…

Angel ferma les yeux, prête à subir son sort. Après tout, elle était parvenue à revoir Morcubus une dernière fois… Ce n'était pas si mal… Mais… Étrangement, elle ne sentit rien. Elle entendait toujours le cri de la foule, le bruit des coups de feu… Tout semblait lent, mais… Elle ne sentit rien du tout. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Mais, le pire se trouvait sous ses yeux : elle n'était pas morte. Quelqu'un d'autre s'était sacrifié pour elle, s'était intercalé juste à temps avant qu'elle ne soit touchée…

Ce quelqu'un, c'était Morcubus lui-même.

Son expression se décomposa en un regard de terreur et de choc. Des larmes coulèrent instantanément sur son visage.

\- « NON ! Morcubus ! »

Elle courut vers lui à toute vitesse, et s'accroupit pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- « An… Angel… » murmura-t-il.

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Celui-ci ressemblait en de nombreux points au conte La Belle et la Bête ainsi qu'à la version de Disney™, avec les trois filles Morc (Esma, Brandi et Yuki) s'apparentant aux sœurs de Belle dans le conte original (étant notamment décrites comme cupides, jalouses et égoïstes), et Walker devenant une sorte de Gaston de la version Disney™ ! J'ai également surnommé plusieurs fois Morcubus comme un « monstre » ou une « bête ». Ceci s'accordant bien au personnage, qui est lui-même décrit comme le « Prince des monstres ». Et enfin, je me suis directement inspirée du film de Disney™ pour la scène avec la foule qui crie à la mort de la « bête » !_

_Faites part de votre opinion en commentaires. )_


	6. Vers un Nouveau Lendemain

« Morcubus ! NON ! » criait Angel, qui venait de voir celui qu'elle aimait mourir…

Elle courut vers lui, se laissa tomber au sol et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- « An… Angel… » murmura-t-il, avec difficultés.

\- « Morcubus… Ne me quitte pas… » balbutia-t-elle en sanglots.

\- « Tu es une brave fille… Tu vas t'en remettre… »

\- « Non… Non, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… » dit-elle en pleurant.

\- « Ce sort… Je l'ai mérité… Je suis un monstre… J'ai tué tant de gens, j'ai torturé, volé, trafiqué des armes… Je ne me suis pas conduit comme j'aurais dû… »

\- « Tout le monde a droit à une chance… » ajouta-t-elle.

\- « Angel… Vis ta vie, sois heureuse… Mais… Je suis heureux de t'avoir vue une dernière fois… » dit-il enfin.

Il commençait à perdre son souffle, sa voix s'affaiblissait. Angel sentit une douleur au cœur comparable à un coup de poignard. Comment pouvait-il la quitter ?

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… Rien que ces trois mois sans sa présence lui avaient paru insupportables… Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Elle lui déclara enfin :

\- « Morcubus… Je croyais que je n'éprouvais que de la haine envers toi… Mais la douleur que j'éprouve me fait comprendre que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, Morcubus, et je veux devenir ta femme ! »

La puissance de sa déclaration produisit un véritable miracle.

Avec surprise et étonnements, elle put sauver Morcubus. Telle une formule magique, son aveu guérit sa blessure profonde, et il parvint à reprendre son souffle.

\- « Morcubus ! »

\- « Angel… Tu m'as sauvé. » dit-il, avec un regard doux.

\- « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir… » lui dit-elle, en lui caressant la joue.

Elle se retourna dans la direction de la foule d'agents, et pleine de rancune, elle prononça :

« Et vous, les soi-disant justiciers ! Vous avez commis une tentative de meurtre, ce qui est passible d'une condamnation en prison ! Vous m'avez espionnée illégalement, ayant accès à toute ma vie privée. C'est très grave ! Je vais appeler les policiers et vous serez arrêtés ! »

Morcubus se releva, avec un peu de peine, se sentant toujours un peu faible dû à ce qu'il venait de subir. Il prit la main d'Angel, et joignit ses pouvoirs avec les siens, pour ouvrir un portail gigantesque ramenant toute cette foule dans le monde profane. Ils apparurent justement dans le commissariat de police, Angel venant de les prévenir à ce sujet… Walker allait sans aucun doute être soumis à une peine de prison étant donné qu'il avait orchestré une tentative de meurtre… Les autres agents allaient sûrement être condamnés pour avoir été des complices…

Angel se retourna vers Morcubus, et son expression se changea en un grand sourire de joie. Elle dit : « Je suis tellement heureuse que tout se soit arrangé… J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Émotive, les larmes commençaient à couler à nouveau sur ses joues, étant donné qu'elle aurait pu le perdre à jamais…

Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

\- « Moi aussi, je veux vivre à tes côtés… Je l'ai toujours souhaité. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mon esclave ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Je souhaite que tu sois mon épouse. »

Il s'éloigna, et ajouta solennellement : - « Angel. Je te baptise Présidente d'Honneur de MorcuCorp. »

Il s'approcha d'elle brusquement, puis l'embrassa avec fougue.

En fait, tous ses serviteurs se trouvaient là, cachés dans un coin dans la cour. Le bruit des coups de feu les avait interpellés. Esma était folle de rage : elle qui depuis tant d'années, avait effectué une multitude d'efforts pour acquérir un poste bien placé à MorcuCorp, sans succès… Cette fille lui avait volé ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout. Elle poussa un cri de rage.

Yuki ajouta, amusée : - « Moi je les trouve mignons… »

Carl le zombie, ajouta : - « Ça me fait plaisir que… Que Sire Morcubus ait pu connaître ce qu'est l'amour… »

Brandi pleura, à la fois attendrie mais aussi dégoûtée qu'Angel acquisse un poste, certes honorifique et symbolique, mais si important au sein de l'entreprise…

Esma s'approcha d'Angel, et lui dit, encore folle de jalousie :

\- « Alors, comme ça tu vas devenir la chef d'honneur de MorcuCorp… J'espère que ça ne te fera pas prendre la grosse tête. »

Angel répondit, sûre d'elle : - « Jamais. Je resterai toujours fidèle à mes principes. »

Morcubus se tourna soudainement vers Esma, Brandi et Yuki et leur octroya un terrible avertissement : - « Tout est de votre faute. Si Angel est partie et a amené malgré elle tous ces fous furieux, c'est parce que vous l'aviez piégée, en lui conseillant de m'offrir quelque chose que vous saviez que je détesterais… Alors, si vous lui faites du mal à nouveau, croyez-moi, je vous t… »

Angel le coupa, profitant de sa nouvelle position de cheffe :

\- « Vous serez licenciée de MorcuCorp. »

Les trois filles dévoilèrent une expression de terreur : être licenciée de MorcuCorp ! C'était même pire que la mort, pour elles !

Prises de panique, elles coururent rentrer à l'intérieur du château.

Angel donna sa main à Morcubus, et elle devint officiellement la Présidente d'Honneur de MorcuCorp.

D'ailleurs, l'entreprise connut des réformes révolutionnaires : ses objectifs n'étaient plus de permettre la prise de pouvoir de Morcubus, mais de créer un monde plus vert. Alors, en toute légalité – MorcuCorp possédait déjà la quasi-totalité des terrains en ville – une multitude d'arbres furent plantés. Parfois même, mais seulement lorsque personne d'autre ne se trouvait sur les lieux, Angel utilisait directement ses pouvoirs pour faire pousser instantanément arbres et plantes vertes !  
Par ailleurs, Morcubus étant un sorcier, il lui enseigna la magie, pour qu'elle puisse enfin maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Désormais, elle pouvait voler haut dans le ciel, pour une durée allant au-delà d'une heure !

De même, vous pouvez comprendre que Morcubus n'avait tout de même pas renoncé à son entreprise, qu'il tenait à cœur il aimait malgré tout le pouvoir, et appréciait l'idée de posséder toute la ville… Il restait alors souvent sur son trône, et pour ne jamais le quitter, Angel s'asseyait souvent sur ses jambes. Ils étaient un couple inséparable et solide.

Ainsi, Angel n'était plus une esclave, une femme soumise et faible elle était son égale.

Évidemment, elle avait été bannie à jamais de la S.P.A., mais elle demeurait sans remord, elle ne regrettait rien de tout ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle était en effet parvenue à changer un homme cruel et impitoyable en un homme juste et vertueux. Elle avait pu trouver en lui une part de bonté, alors même qu'il n'était encore qu'un criminel. Elle vit l'homme derrière la Bête.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin…

Attendez, déjà, il n'existe pas de fin mais de plus, nous avions convenus que cette histoire n'était pas un conte de fée !

Alors, c'est plutôt : Morcubus et Angel passèrent de jours heureux, en étant puissants, ambitieux, et influents. Grâce à eux, Simville devint une écocité modèle ! Et le problème du réchauffement climatique put enfin être résolu, du moins dans cette région…

**Fin**

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Il était plein d'émotions et d'espoir. Si vous l'avez bien remarqué, je me suis directement inspirée de phrases tirées du conte La Belle et la Bête, lorsqu'Angel déclare son amour à Morcubus qu'elle croyait mourant… Devinez quelle est la réplique dont je parle ! )_

_De même, j'ai fait prononcer à Esma une réplique similaire à celle de la fée du conte, lorsqu'elle avertit Angel de ne pas sombrer dans la cupidité et la mégalomanie… _

_J'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée de faire de Morcubus le « faux » monstre, le véritable monstre étant Walker. Cela montre qu'il faut se méfier des apparences, pouvant être trompeuses. En fait, Morcubus avait seulement besoin d'amour… Ce manque lui avait créé une sorte de folie narcissique des grandeurs._

_J'espère alors que ce chapitre, et même cette fanfiction entière vous a plu. Écrivez ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !_

_Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu cette histoire. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur _MySims©_._ _Ah, j'aurais tellement aimé aussi qu'il y ait un dessin animé adapté de cette série de jeux ! Ou bien un nouveau jeu, comme une suite de _MySims Agents©_ par exemple._

_Bref, je m'égare. )_

_Donc merci, et à la prochaine si j'écris une autre fanfiction un jour. :)_

_Vadish, dag dag ! (Merci, au revoir en Simlish xD)_


End file.
